A War of Jedi
by Gilligani
Summary: The fist of many chapters to come of my first fanfic. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 A Flurry of Events

Once upon a big grey planet…

Jorren Tarrak snapped awake in his cot. He was sweating all over and breathing heavily. It had happened again. He had the dream of himself fighting the sith menace, he had been having this dream since he was a young child.

Jorren was coming up to his fourteenth birthday. He was average sized for his age, with brown hair and pale yellowish eyes. He had always prided his eyes, although his friends thought they were strange. He lived in a foster home, as he had been abandoned as a small child.

From the sounds of the stirring above him, his bunk mate was also awake.

"Jorren?" came a voice from above.

"Yeah?" replied Jorren.

"You have that dream again?"

"Mmm." Jorren replied.

"Seriously, that's like the third time this week. You should really find out what that's all about."

"Right, Warr."

Warr's real name was Warren, but he hated the name and had always introduced himself as Warr. Warr was fifteen and was rather muscular for his age. He had always been quite an athlete. No one from Warr's age group had ever bested him in a fight, although no one really wanted to. He was a real likable fellow, and Jorren had always thought of him as an older brother.

"Well, G'night Jorren." Warr said sleepily.

"Night," but Jorren did not go to sleep. He lay awake for hours pondering on the dream. He always did when he had it, but recently the dream was becoming more frequent. It was always the same. He was in a dark circular room, surrounded by dark Jedi. He was facing the door, waiting for someone to come through. All the Jedi would draw their sabers, and the door would open as a dark hooded figure walked through. Just as the figure would raise its saber, Jorren would snap suddenly awake, sweating.

Jorren slowly slid off to sleep in the early hours of the morning. It felt as though he had just closed his eyes as he was being shaken awake.

"Jorren, wake up quickly, some Jedi have come to the orphanage!"

Jorren merely grunted. He rolled over in his sleep. It took a while for what had just been said to sink in.

"Wait, what?" Jorren said, as he jumped up.

"Jedi, here!" Warr said, "They're apparently investigating some crime that happened a few planets away!"

Jorren got dressed quickly and bounded out of the room. Warr followed him.

"This way!" Warr said, gesturing towards the main quarters.

They went through the doors and saw them. Standing there, speaking with the orphanage warden were the Jedi.

"Wow," said Jorren, "I wonder what happened?"

"Well let's find out!" Warr said enthusiastically.

They walked over to the Jedi and the warden.

"Well if you see anything, anything at all, contact us immediately." The taller Jedi said. He looked unshaven and exhausted.

"What's going on?" Jorren inquired.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you tha-'' the Jedi looked at Jorren. He looked like he was racking his brain for information. His brow furrowed.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The shorter bald Jedi said.

He pulled his partner aside. They were talking, and from what Jorren could gather, the short one was trying to talk the taller one out of something, while the taller one was trying to convince the other of something.

Finally, the short one said, "I'm going to wait on the ship. It's up to you, although I don't think Seris will approve."

The tall one nodded. He came over to Jorren and Warr.

"Whaddya think he wants?" Warr wondered aloud.

"I dunno…"

"You are Jorren, are you not?" the tall Jedi asked.

"Yeah," replied Jorren, wondering what the Jedi could want with him.

"The warden has told me a bit about you. Is it true you have been having a recurring dream?"

"Uhh… yeah, it is," replied Jorren, perplexed.

"Whaddya want with Jorren?" Warr asked.

The Jedi looked at Warr, as if just noticing he was there.

"I suppose you will find out soon enough."

The Jedi turned to leave. His robe billowing behind him, he exited the room.

"Well that was…odd," Warr said.

"Huh, yeah," replied Jorren.

"How did he know abut your dream?" Warr asked.

"Huh, I dunno, I suppose he heard it from the warden, and he might've heard us talking."

A few dream filled nights later, Jorren was being shaken awake in the middle of the night by a familiar face.

"Whasgoinon?" Jorren mumbled sleepily.

"Come with me, Jorren. Your friend Warren is on the ship already," said the familiar voice.

"The sh- sh- ship? Said Jorren, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, come on."

Jorren sat up and looked at the familiar man. It was the tall man from the other day. He was gleaming in the night light and looked even more tired and unshaven than the last time Jorren had seen him.

"Where are we going?" Jorren asked.

"To Enima III, a secluded planet on the Outer Rim. There is a small Jedi enclave there where I am going to take you and your friend."

"But, why-''

"We can talk on the ship, come on!"

Jorren packed up what little belongings he had, and followed the Jedi out of the orphanage and onto the planet's surface. They made their way through the town and to the Jedi ship.

As the Jedi prepped the engines, Jorren sat in the main hold with Warr. He could see that Warr was very grumpy from being awoken as well so he thought it best to not talk to him. They sat sleepily as the engine began to roar and the ship lurched as they took off. Jorren rubbed his eyes and looked around. He had so many questions. Where were they going? Why was he so important to this Jedi? Why were he and Warr being taken without any knowledge to Enima III? He sat thinking for what felt like and hour before he dosed off.

Jorren was in a familiar circular room. He was surrounded by dark Jedi and he was facing a door. He was waiting for someone. Darth Rotis. Wait, where did he know that name? The door opened and from it came a hooded figure with a blazing red saber. He raised it and slowly walked towards him.

"Jorren? Jorren?"

Jorren opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of the ship. Warr and the tall Jedi were standing over him.

"Are you alright?" the Jedi asked.

"Just – just dozed off…" said Jorren.

"We're here," said the Jedi.

They all exited the ship, walking for about twenty minutes in silence. They arrived at a courtyard of a large building. It looked very run down.

"Welcome to the enclave," said the Jedi.

They entered the enclave, there were many Jedi roaming about. Some were training with their lightsabres and some were meditating. Others were merely chatting amongst themselves. They passed through a few rooms, Jorren observing very interestedly in all of them. One room looked like an archive, with hand print sensors on the computer panels. Another looked like a work station when Jorren saw a Jedi making adjustments on his lightsabre. They finally arrived at a large set of fine polished doors. The Jedi knocked and they entered.

"Ah, Jedi Tien. You have returned, perhaps with the one called Jorren?" a Jedi with a goatee said.

"Yes, he is here," said Tien.

"Uh… hello," Jorren said.

"Hello, Jorren. I suppose you are wondering why you are here. It has come to our attention that the sith have taken their threat o the next level. They attacked a Jedi freighter on its way here to Enima III. We have been searching for more padawans to train in the ways of the force and we believe you two," the Jedi gestured at Jorren and Warr, "are befitting to become Jedi. Do you wish to learn the ways of the Force?"

"Y-Yes!" Said Jorren.

"The Force… alright!" Warr seemed excited.

"Good," said the Jedi, "I am Seris, one of the Masters here at the enclave. I will take a personal interest in you two and your progress. For now, you two should rest. Tien, will you escort them to their quarters?"

"Yes, Master," said Tien, "Come on, you two."


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Start

They followed Tien throughout the enclave to their quarters. Before leaving, Tien turned back to speak.

"You two should get some rest. You're in for a tiresome first day tomorrow." He walked out of their quarters.

"Imagine…" said Warr, "wielding the awesome power of the force. You and me!"

"Yeah, I can't believe what's been happening lately," said Jorren.

Jorren fell asleep soon after this, listening to Warr tell stories he had heard about the force. The next day, as Tien had said, would be very tiresome indeed.

"Wake up, apprentices," said Tien in the morning.

"Whatimeisit?" said Jorren. He was very tired and felt as though he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Warr, however, had sprung out of bed when Tien came in.

"Time to begin your training," replied Tien.

Jorren silently ate his breakfast and followed Tien out to the training grounds. There were already many sparring Jedi even in the early hours of the morning.

"So," began Tien, "I will be your instructor from this time on. We will begin with a simple combat training spar. I will pit you two against each other. I ask you to not strike any serious injury blows. You will be starting with a plain sword. No lightsabres yet."

Tien handed them each a short sword. "Alright, begin."

Jorren and Warr just looked at each other. They had never fought each other, let alone with weapons.

"Begin," repeated Tien.

They both raised their swords. Jorren saw it coming before it happened; Warr was going to take a swing. Jorren quickly swung his sword upwards and blocked the swing. He continued to block Warr's swings until finally Warr managed to strike the sword out of Jorren's hands.

"Very good, Warr. Let's try again." Tien said.

_After years of rigorous physical and mental training, Warr and Jorren are now accomplished padawans. They confront the Jedi Master Seris after he asked them to meet him in the main enclave chambers._

"Master Seris?"

Warr and Jorren had arrived in the main enclave chambers.

"Ah, my two padawans," said Seris, "do you remember seven years ago, when you two arrived at this enclave, and I had said that the Sith had become more of a threat? Well now they are waging a full blown war against the Jedi."

"What about the Republic?" Jorren inquired. "Are they involved in the war?"

"We do not want to involve the Republic if we don't have to," said Seris, "the Sith are mainly targeting Jedi."

"So what part do we play in this?" Asked Warr.

"I need you two to go on a few minor missions first then later, if you succeed, I could use you two to go on some mission to help our war effort."

"Alright," said Jorren, although Warr seemed unsatisfied.

"For now, go back to your quarters. I will summon you tomorrow morning," said Seris.

"A war," said Warr excitedly, back in their chambers, "we finally get to show our masters some skill on the battlefield!"

"Yeah," Jorren said.

They talked until late in the night. They finally fell asleep around midnight.

"Jorren? C'mon, Jorren!"

"Shnebofwazki?" Jorren said, unintelligibly.

"What the hell?" said Warr, "C'mon, we have to go see Master Seris!"

"Oh, yeah." Jorren quickly got dressed and together he and Warr left their chambers.

"Ah, Jorren and Warr," said Seris, as they entered the main chambers of the enclave, "I suppose we should get right to it, then? Now, hand me your training sabers… that's right, now, you two need to create your own lightsabers."

Jorren and Warr looked at each other, excitedly.

"Alright, come with me and we will meet your old teacher, Tien. We will instruct you on how to construct a lightsaber."

They followed Seris out of the room and through part of the enclave Jorren had never been through. It was for higher level Jedi, teachers mostly. They went through the corridors until they found a door with old peeling wood and a sign reading simply: Tien.

Seris knocked three times then entered. Tien was meditating on the floor. When he saw Seris, Jorren and Warr, he stood up and looked at Seris.

"It is time then, Master?" Tien inquired.

"Yes, yes," replied Seris, "Come on then, we will go to the work stations now."

They walked back through the enclave in silence. They walked into a circular room with many doors in it. They went through one to the left and they were in a room with ten different work tables.

"Right, Tien," said Seris, "you take young Warr over there to work station nine, and I'll take Jorren to Work station four, I think that one is free now."

After about an hour, Seris finally said, "Alright, now just one thing remains. Your colour crystal. Which colour would you like?"

Jorren's mind was racing. He had though hard on this and had finally come to a conclusion.

"I would like a purple crystal." Jorren said.

"Ah," said Seris, "a purple crystal, so unique, of course, not unlike yourself." He took a purple crystal from his robe. "Right now, put it there, then close that and tighten it… that's right. There, your lightsaber is complete."

Jorren stared at the purple blade he held in his hand. It gleamed with a mysterious light. It was so light, as well, Jorren discovered. He waved it around a bit. It was also different from his old training saber. It was lighter, longer, and easier to control.

He looked over at Warr. He was holding a blue blade in his hands. Jorren had thought that Warr would pick blue.

"Now, about your first minor mission…" Seris said.

Seris had told them about a merchant who would be supplying invaluable supplies to a Jedi enclave on Spans Lorin II, a slummy planet on the outskirts of the Rim. He was worried about a tip off that a Sith squad was going to kill him and take the supplies. He had two soldiers with him but it wouldn't be enough, the Sith wanted those supplies.

Jorren and Warr walked out of the enclave to the spaceport. They climbed in a small freighter and Warr took the pilot seat.

"What, I don't get to drive?" inquired Jorren.

"Course not," said Warr, "you're not cool enough." He laughed.

They took off. Warr started talking pilot gibberish into his communicator.

"Niner niner zero we're taking off now en route to Spans Lorin II," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" laughed Jorren.

"Heh, you just sit down and tell me when you see Spans Lorin or the radar screen," Warr said.

"Right," said Jorren.

After awhile, Warr set the course to Spans Lorin and the two passed the time playing Pazaak, Warr mainly winning.

"Hey wait a minute," said Jorren, "that's not a negative card, it's a positive!" He took back Warr's winnings from that hand.

"Heh, if you realized that earlier you'd be a lot richer right now."

"Heh, damn you," said Jorren, "hey wait, that's Spans Lorin there, isn't it?" He pointed at a small dot on the radar.

"Yeah, it is," said Warr, "we'll probably be there within the hour. So, another hand of Pazaak while we're waiting? Loser pays the docking fee -" before he could finish, however, the ship gave a great lurch and rumbled.

"What the hell was that?" Jorren wondered.

"I dunno," said Warr, "hey – wait a minute, look at the radar!"

The radar showed two ships right behind their own.

"They aren't friends of ours, I bet!" said Warr.

"I'm going to the turret," said Jorren, "keep us airborne."

Jorren ran from the cockpit and climbed the ladder to the laser turret. He swung around in the turret to see two small Sith fighters shooting at them. He fired out at them, they scattered though and regrouped on the other side of the ship, so Jorren swung around again, firing madly. He saw one of the fighters swerve and start plummeting to the planet of Spans Lorin. He fired at the other one, finally seeing it explode. He yelled in triumph. Just as he was celebrating, however, he saw a small fleet coming towards them. He thought there must be about ten of them.

"Put us in full speed!" Jorren roared down to Warr, "try and get us to Spans Lorin in one piece, there are a lot more coming!"

He saw the surroundings of space go into more of a blur as they sped on towards Spans Lorin. With Jorren firing back at the pursuing sith, and Warr pressing their small freighter to its limits, they were making great time. Unfortunately, on of the fighter's lasers hit them right in their engine.

"Damn it, we're goin' down! I'd get down here and buckle up if I were you!" Jorren heard Warr shout.

Jorren did as instructed; he quickly climbed the ladder down and climbed into the seat in the cockpit. As they neared the planet, Jorren embraced himself for the crash. They were about half a mile from the surface now…

"Jorren? Are you all right?" A faint voice said to him. The voice seemed to be coming from a mile away. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry form of Warr sitting next to him. When his vision cleared up a bit, he saw Warr was badly cut on his face.

"Ouch," said Jorren, "nice flying, buddy."

"Hey, we're lucky to be down here in one piece, well, at least _we're _in one piece,"

"What do you mean?" asked Jorren.

"Well, I checked the ship out while you were unconscious,"

"And?"

"Well-"

"It isn't good, is it?" asked Jorren.

"Well our engines are totaled and so is the rest of the ship. A part of the ship actually tore off in the crash. And I don't know much about ship repairs, but even I know that this wreck is irreparable. We'll need a new one while we're down here."


End file.
